Something so Small
by Gallifreyan927
Summary: A LE/SS love story, as well as a LE/SB. What if everything Harry knew was backwards? Instead of Harry Potter, he is Harry Snape, and has all the problems that go with it. Starts with Lily, and heads into Harry.
1. So Long

I know it's bad juju to start a second story without finishing the first, but I JUST HAD TO! I have always loved the Severus Snape/Lily Evans aspect of the story. It is like a secret love story that one can only dream of. Now, what if Severus had never called Lily a mudblood? Although, before we can get into Lily's 20's, she must start out with a different love. Now, Harry is Severus' son, coincidentally born at the end of July. The prophecy will still be made, but what will become of Voldemort's plans, if he ever hears the prophecy? We shall see….

XXX

"Lily! Lily Evans come here and hug me before you run off," James Potter shouted across the lawn as Lily ran towards the castle. It is the last week of classes, and after they go home, they won't ever return to Hogwarts, for it is their seventh year. Lily spun around fast as lightening, her red hair pulled back in a bouncing ponytail. Her face is beaming as she bounces lightly on the balls of her feet, awaiting James' arrival. He squeezed her so tight she could feel every tendon in his body pulsating against her own skin. Once he let go, he lightly kissed her cheek. "Lily my love, promise you'll at the very least write. I sure hope you visit me dear." Lily twirled her ponytail between her fingers, the lighter parts sparkling in the sun like strips of glitter, "I can try. Mum hasn't seen me since Christmas though, and after all, I think we are vacationing to Ireland over summer. Kind of a graduation present so to speak. I promise to write though."

Near the tree, there stood a lonely boy; his "friends" had abandoned him for bigger and better things as they put it. Severus sighed as he watched Lily smile at James. His hatred for Potter growing steadily. If it wasn't for Lily, he would have run off with his other Slytherin cronies to join the "Dark Side" as they described it. Apparently it is led by a man named Tom Riddle, whoever that is. As Severus came back to reality, he smoothed out his robes, plucked a leaf from his hair, and stood slightly straighter. The one advantage he had over James was he lived just down the street from Lily and her obnoxious sister. As she glanced his way, he sank deeper into the shadows. There was no denying what she is. Nothing more than a filthy mudblood. He was going against everything his father had taught him.

The train ride home for the former Hogwarts students was filled with tears, laughter, and memories, including any mix of the three. Suddenly, houses didn't matter. It didn't matter if you were the smartest or the one that barely scraped by. The O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.s were things of the past. Loves were lost, and loves were gained. Timid Frank finally got the nerve to ask Alice out, something she had been waiting for since she first realized her feelings. Some, were not so lucky.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please!" The entire train car turned towards James. "Thank you. Lily my dear, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter decided our silly love affair was more than a school crush." Lily glanced at Sirius who winked at her. _"If only James knew about the secret love between Sirius and I….probably for the best he doesn't," _she thought to herself as she nodded at James, a small smile dancing across her lips. She cared for James, but there was no lying, he was a mean, heartless, pig. Now it all was on her. Either she said yes, much to the distaste of her friends, or says no and crushes those adorable eyes of his.

"Lily, will you be mine," James asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper. She said nothing but let a tear roll down her cheek as she closed her eyes. James released her hands, but she grabbed them back. "Don't," she began "I love you James, but you're arrogant and cruel." She opened her eyes and looked into his, "Grow up before you lose me to someone else." Lily sat there quietly crying as her friends consoled her.

A smile crept onto Sirius' face, as well as Severus'. They both realized this and exchanged an understanding that may the best man win. The rest of the train ride was spent as if all was well, because Lily refused to allow herself to be upset when all of her friends would become people she saw casually for brunch instead of chasing around the corridors. It was truly amazing, as Lily recounted one of the times she stole Alice's diary and ran all over Hogwarts playing keep away and threatening to give it to Frank…in their sixth year, how they could be adults, while still being children.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station all too soon. First years, now second years cried to be leaving their second home for 3 months. Newly graduated 7th years knew that once they stepped off the train, childhood ends and adulthood begins. Lily's compartment hesitated at the doors. None of them wanting to rush into their futures. All the hugs, kisses, promises, and tears were shared before stepping off the train. Sirius jumped off literally, and ended up pulling James onto the platform with him. Slowly, other members stepped gingerly off, as if they might be sucked away. Before long, the only two people left were Lily and Severus. He placed an arm around her shoulders and whispered, "It's time Lily. Let's go home. Petunia won't be back for another week and your mother promised us your favorite, Chop Suey!" Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly made her way into the adult world.

Sirius, not quite feeling the responsibilities yet, pushed Severus away from Lily and right into James' torment. Before she could protest, he kissed her, in front of everyone. James' face fell as she responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. A large, "Awwwwwww," resonated from the surrounding pupils, some even broke into applause. Luckily, Sirius sensed disapproval, because he pushed Lily in Alice just as James flew at him, attempting to strangle Sirius with his tie. Lily giggled and stepped through the barrier into the London moonlight.

"Lily dear, tell me all about school. Did you enjoy your last months? Your last letter to me sounded so sad; and Severus, you have grown up so much since Christmas," Lily's mum chattered away as she drove them home. It was clear she was excited that her daughter and all but adopted son were home for good. "Lily turned down James Potter in front of everyone earlier today," Severus laughed as he ducked out of the way of Lily's fist. She grabbed for her wand to charm him into next week, but her mother's glare caused her to put it back in its holder.

"Is he really that bad that you couldn't appease him just once," her mother questioned. "Yes," she replied firmly, "I have gone to Hogsmead with him countless times, and every time he has proven an embarrassment!" Severus chuckled, "Yes, but you don't mind the immature ones, not the way you were snogging Black back there." Lily's mother questioned her daughter again, "Still dotting around with Sirius? Will he be visiting soon? I always do enjoy his wit, and you smile so radiantly with him, but you also make that smile around another tall dark and handsome." Lily blushed before whispering, "Don't talk like that mum, he is my best friend after all." Severus said nothing, but he smiled a genuine smile, one that only Lily can bring out in him.

XXX

So here is my opener. It is as far as I have really gotten, but once again it is my goal to update once a weekish. I cannot make any promises. Part-time school, Part-time work, Full-time single mum….makes updating only possible in the wee hours off the night.

WeasleyWriter225


	2. A Wedding, An Attack

I know it's been awhile, but my mom just got 2 new puppies and I lovers them very much! Alright, going to be updating Soulmates today as well, I pray that you will read both. I want to thank all the subscriptions, but if you wouldn't mind reviewing, I appreciate all ideas, questions, comments, concerns, etc. etc. If you want to see something happen, I am all ears. I may not use your exact idea, but at the very least the basic outline. Thank you all, I love each one of you so dearly! *Before you all grab the pitchforks, everything will be different. Combining a few short story ideas into one.

XXX

As summer pressed on, Petunia's jealousy of Lily grew more and more as all of her freak friends continuously should up, most of them male. She had her fair share of luck though. She had met a man named Vernon and they were dating exclusively. She found herself jealous though of Lily and Sirius. The two of them glowed as they walked hand and hand in the gardens. The flowers he brought Lily were always more radiant then any she had ever seen. Then there was her friend Severus. They also shone when together, but he had a brooding look to himself that made Petunia cringe. Vernon treated her well; the only problem is he is very well to do, meaning he had no tolerance for anything that wasn't logical, including the idea of magic. As time passed, he eventually hardened her to her sister's "type".

As summer drew to a close, Lily found herself wanting nothing more to join the other students on their ride to Hogwarts. She and Sirius lay basking in the sun one cool afternoon. Their bodies were so close, had they wanted to touch, they could have. His hair was disheveled and yet, still accentuated his features in a handsome way. The sun radiated off Lily's hair, which was no longer to waist, but cut to her shoulders. After an hour of silence, Lily sighed. "What is it dear," he asked, gently resting his hand on hers. "A new term is starting, and I wish to be off at school, not fighting a war. Nothing is as simple as it once was Padfoot." She sighed again, pulling herself to her feet and turning towards the setting sun. "It's time to go Sirius. They are waiting for us," Lily said, her voice airy and distant. The last thing she wanted to do was have Sirius, James, and Severus all in the same room again.

James passed back and forth in front of the door of Number 12 Grimmauld place. Sirius had said he was going out and would be back before the meeting started. He peered through the curtains. Night had fallen and still no sign of Sirius or Lily. Severus was in the kitchen already. James had been surprised he and Lily had not arrived together, but with Sirius not at home, it was clear as to why. Suddenly a crack was heard, much like a car backfiring. He froze. Lily had avoided his advances since the incident on platform. "I've matured, but will she believe me," he whispered into the stillness. The front door opened to revealing a laughing Sirius. "Come on Lily, this is MY home. A little different than what you're used to I'm sure. Be quiet until you reach the hall, wouldn't want to wake mum." "But Sirius….I thought …" Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "She may have passed, but do you honestly think she'd LEAVE? Oh, hello James."

Lily hesitated just before entering the lounge. James was in awe by her appearance. She wore a pink sundress that touched barely the tops of her knees, a wide brimmed hat garnished her head, and her feet were graced by a silver pair of heels. Upon closer inspection, James noticed she had matured in her figure, but she obviously was still holding her school days close; for on her right hand she wore a ring upon her middle finger that bore the ancient runes translation for moon that Lupin had given her, a silver charm bracelet with a charm for every important memory they had shared was adorning her left wrist that Peter had picked out especially for her, around her ankle was a magical anklet from Sirius that glowed when she was happy, and finally, his eyes lingering about her neck, there it was: the necklace he had purchased for her on their first date. A flawless ruby held in a silver heart.

"Hi Lils. Glad to see you could make it. Please, walk with me to the kitchen," he asked, extending his hand to hers. She placed her left hand in his right and quietly said, "I missed you. Why didn't you visit?" He chuckled, his glasses sliding down his nose, "All in good time love." He led her to the kitchen, not a word was spoken between them. Her face beamed as Severus' eyes met hers. Standing on her tip toes she gave James a peck on the cheek and ran to her best friend's arms. Her hat flew from her head as she leapt at him, revealing her hair tied in a neat bun, "Where have you been? The house has been dark for weeks!" Severus set her on the bench next to him. "I have had some things to take care of, what with mum and dad disappearing and all. Not to worry though, I will be returning home soon," he added with a smile. Just then, Remus flew into the kitchen, "There has been an attack," he cried, throwing the Daily Prophet on the table.

On the cover, a headline read: _Bodies of Three Ministry Members Found, Killer Believed to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _Silence fell over the room as friends of the group had their names read off. Moody cleared his throat, "Now do you see the issue at hand? This man is a monster, he must be stopped." Quiet Alice shyly asked, "But where is her Alastair? We have nothing. The list of dead has begun, and we don't know any more than we did last month." Again silence fell over the room. Dumbledore dismissed them, and Severus walked Lily to the door, "Shall I take you home?" Lily gave him a half grin, "No, I think I can manage. I'll just apparate inside. No bad guys are going to get me!" Laughing, there was a crack, and she was gone. Sirius slid down the banister and landed next to Severus. Without looking at him he said, "Go to her. I am throwing in the towel. She loves you." When Snape turned to face him, Sirius had gone, leaving him in the dark hall.

**2 years later**

Snape was pacing. It was a habit he had become accustomed to. Last night, he had asked for Lily's father's approval to ask her hand in marriage. He gave his blessing, and Severus had gone out straight away to purchase her ring. It was simple: a white gold band with a custom diamond in the center. The box felt heavy in his pocket. Lily would be home any minute, and everything had to be perfect. The candles were lit, dinner was ready, flower petals were scattered around her chair, and he could easily play this all off as a celebration of her birthday. They had recently moved in together in Spinner's End. A darker neighborhood, but it was easy to hide in plain sight from Voldemort. He heard her car door shut, and he pulled the roast from the oven.

"Severus dear, what's all this for? I thought I said I wanted a simple night," Lily called through the house as she set her work bag by the door. Being a Hogwarts teacher wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Severus always made it home before her somehow. While he taught potions, she was holding the position of charms instructor. She slid out of her heels and walked into the dining room. All she could muster to say was a small gasp. Severus was dressed in a tux, with a red bowtie, her favorite color. He pulled out her chair, cut the roast, dimmed the lights, and turned on some soft music. They made small talk about students and their day, and as silence fell over the table, he knew it was time to act.

"Lily my love," he began, "We've been friends for a long time. You agreed to move in with me. You truly are an amazing woman. So amazing dear. You saw me when no one else did. I cannot thank you enough for that. Will you do the honor of being my wife?" He dropped to his knee and presented her with the ring. Silence was all around. Lily was crying heavy tears. Severus knelt there shaking. Minutes ticked by before Lily finally spoke in barely a whisper, "Yes." That was all she could muster, but it was enough to make tears fall from Severus' eyes as he slid the ring on her finger. "Oh, and Lily dear, just so you know, if we ever have a child or two, that ring will always fit. It's designed to change as your body does."

One night, Lily's entire world was turned upside down. A man had come to the door. He was dressed in a black suit with a black tie. His voice was smooth and cool as he requested that they join the cause. Lily was appalled that this man would try for them. They both politely denied and the man left. She fell to her knees crying as the door closed. "He's going to kill us dear. He will." Severus stood over her protectively, "No. He won't. I must go meet with Albus. Stay here. Lock the door." With that, he was gone. They had been married a year and two months. Little Harry had just turned a year old 3 months ago.

His mother crept into his nursery. There he lay, sound asleep. His favorite teddy bear carefully tucked under his arm. Harry looked so innocent. Lily came up alongside his crib and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Severus was gone almost every night since the night Tom had come to their door. They moved just down the street from their original house. The only people who know where they are are Albus, Severus, Lily, and James. It was for their protection; especially after a prophecy had been made about vanquishing the Dark Lord, by a baby boy born at the end of July. Tom had already sent a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange to torture Frank and Alice. Their boy was moved to his grandmother's home. Neville, their son, was born the day before Harry.

Harry began to stir as a crack was heard outside his window. Lily gazed onto the lawn, there stood Tom. She began to panic; even though she knew he could only see her if someone had given away their location. As she peered through the curtains he walked up her drive and blasted her door down. Harry's eyes flew open and Lily whispered, "Be quiet baby. Mummy loves you." Tom entered the nursery. "Stand aside Lily. It is only necessary for the child to die." Lily stepped in front of the crib and felt Harry grab her shirt. Tom began to raise his wand, and Lily beat him to it. "Stupefy," she cried. As the red sparks flew from her wand, she ducked under his green ones that hit the wall behind her. She used her body to cover Harry from the debris and continued firing at Tom, crying out for the Order. As fast as it started it was over. The Order came crashing in around them. Spells were flying left and right and over all the commotion, Harry's cries were the loudest.

Lily and Severus sat with Harry in the teacher's lounge. Lily was gently rocking a sleeping Harry; she hadn't let him go since Tom fled the scene. Around them, the order members were yelling at each other, trying to figure out who would have endangered Lily and sold them out. No one was admitting who had done it. Lily hushed them as Harry began to wake. The room fell silent. "Someone else must have known and we didn't realize it. None of you would turn us in. I know Albus wouldn't, and Severus is my husband. I entrusted James because I knew I could trust him to die before giving it away," Lily said without taking her eyes off Harry. The others nodded in agreement and muttered apologies with shame in their voices.

"I know it isn't a house Lily," Professor Dumbledore began, "But we are more than happy to make some accommodations inside the castle for you and your family to reside in. You will be safe here." He looked at her, his eyes sparkling over his half-moon spectacles. Severus added, "Honey, please consider this offer. We can make it as homey as you want." Lily's face brightened and she looked up, "You'd really let us live in the castle? Thank you." "Well that settles it then. Severus, please fetch Mr. Filch and ask him to clear out a few of the unused classrooms. I'll send some of our professors down shortly to make them into a house for the Snape family," Dumbledore said. Harry cooed and rolled off his mother's lap. He wobbled over to Dumbledore and hugged his legs as though he understood what was happening.

XXX

I TOLD you everything would be different teehee!

3

WeasleyWriter225


	3. I'm a What?

Gah! Only 63 more days of this college stuff left! Even though none of you probably care: my 6 month old boy is 19lbs. and 27.5 inches! Also, I can feel the top of his first tooth coming in! This was a pain to write, because I am trying to follow Jo's timeline as close as I can, and I had a brain dead moment with the Weasley family birthdays.

XXX

**1981**

As soon as Harry had fallen asleep, that's when Lily found out everything. Alice and Frank were permanently ruined mentally. While Voldemort had been searching for Neville, Bellatrix had tortured them. They currently resided in a quarantined ward at Saint Mungo's with 24/7 guards. Neville was under the Order's protection at his grandmother's, although to date the boy had shown no magical ability. Instinctively, Lily kept glancing over to Harry's room. It was amazing the power of the castle. They had a two story house, inside the castle. It was complete with all the rooms they could possibly need, and the students knew they were there, but had enough decency to give them privacy. Charms and Potions were cancelled that week, since Dumbledore had decided the Snape family needed time to rest.

"Class, please open your textbooks to page 254, and quit staring at me," Lily joked around as the first years blushed and quickly began searching their textbooks for the desired page. "Wingardium Leviosa. As you can tell, is a levitation spell. It only works on light, inanimate objects, not humans. Nice try there Mr. Weasley." Bill's face turned as red as his pony tail and stopped pointing his wand at Miss Bones' back. "Bill dear, could you stay after for a moment now that I think about it, I want to discuss something with you." Snickers could be heard around the classroom as Bill sunk lower into his seat. The rest of Double Charms went smoothly, except for a few loose objects zooming around the room. As the rest of the class filed out of the room for lunch, Bill hung back and drug his feet up to her desk.

"Bill." Lily began, "Is something bothering you, you haven't been yourself lately." Bill shuffled his feet, "Its Ginny." Lily laughed, "The little 6 month old that is living with you now? What's wrong with her?" "It's not funny Lily! I have 5 brothers…..I don't want a SISTER! Girls ruin everything with their need to be clean and pretty all the time." Lily stood up and hugged Bill. "Sweetie, she is growing up with 6 brothers, two of which we know are already trouble makers. I highly doubt she is going to be a prissy little girl. You boys had better watch out, she might even best you!" With that statement Bill seemed to brighten up slightly and he hugged Lily back. "I'm really sorry about your house, but I'm glad Harry is okay. Will you ever be able to live outside the castle?" Lily's face sank, "I'm not sure kiddo. I'd love to. Professor Snape and I have been perusing the homes near Hogsmead, but Dumbledore isn't sure if You-Know-Who is really gone or not. He seems to have vanished, but that doesn't mean he is dead." Bill tried to understand, but before he could wrap his head around it, his stomach let out a growl. He gave Lily another hug, and invited her to come over for dinner soon over the holiday break before running out of the room to lunch.

That night, Lily cried harder than she had in a while. When she had finally gotten it all out, Severus suggested seeking counseling from Dumbledore, and maybe finding a new house. With a slight nod, she rose up, gathered Harry's things, and followed her husband to the headmaster's office. Once they were permitted to enter, she told Dumbledore everything her and Bill had talked about. His face was grave as she pleaded to try again in a real home. "It's not that I don't appreciate everything you have done, it's all been so wonderful! Harry needs to grow up in a home, not his school." Dumbledore nodded and whispered something to one of the portraits before turning back to Lily and Severus. Harry was off exploring the instruments around Dumbledore's office and ended up pulling out some of the sleeping Fawkes' tail feathers. With a screech he soared up to the rafters. Harry began whimpering and sniffling, "Birdie."

"Lily, I knew this was only temporary, so I took the liberty of arranging a home for you three once you were ready. This time though, the Order will stand guard until we are sure he is gone. I personally don't believe it. I do, however, have a positive source that he is no longer in England. You and your family will be safe Lily." Lily squealed in delight and scooped the moping Harry and kissed his cheek. The Snape family rushed down the corridors, gathered their things, and waited until Mad-Eye Moody arrived to show them the way.

**July 1991**

"Harry let's go! If you want to get your school supplies today you need to get your arse down here right now," Severus shouted up the stairs. "Dear, it's his birthday, relax. We have all day," Lily whispered as she rubbed her belly. She hadn't told Severus they were having another baby. Now wasn't the time either. It's Harry's big day, not hers. Harry running into the kitchen and sliding in his socks across the wood floor and into the table knocking it over pulled her back to reality. "Severus, don't tell him yet," Lily warned. "Tell me what mum? When are we leaving for London? I want to ride the bus!" "Nothing son. You're mum is going crazy. Are you excited for Stonewall?" Harry gulped down his breakfast, "Not really. It doesn't seem to feel right. Isn't there somewhere else I can go this year," Harry pleaded, his emerald eyes growing big and watery. Lily snickered at the stove as she wiped it down.

Just then, a big black owl soared through the window, causing Harry to start. "Mum! The bird! There is an owl….on our table!" Severus chuckled, "Don't be scared, look closer." As Harry reluctantly got closer to the bird, he saw an envelope tied to its leg, addressed to him! The bird rolled its yellow eyes and stuck out its leg. Harry untied the letter and tore it open. After reading all the parchment inside, he peered at his parents, "Is this some kind of joke? Wizardry? Mum? What is this?" Lily sat down at the table, and explained that all his talents were possible because of this letter. She had refrained from telling him exactly why he could do the things he could because there are bad people in the world looking for little boys who don't know any better to use their powers to hurt them. His parents showed him their wands, explained that he wouldn't be attending Stonewall, but Hogwarts. The owl nipped Harry's ear, reminding him to send his reply. He scribbled out a giant YES, and strapped it to the owl. "Can we go NOW mum," he pleaded. She nodded and threw the floo powder into the fire place, grabbed Harry's hand, and shouted, "Diagon Ally!" With a whoosh of green, they were traveling along in a way even Harry couldn't imagine.

As they stepped out of the grate, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. A giant marble building drew his attention first. "What's that one mum," He eagerly pointed at the building. "Gringotts dear. Now wait for your father." Snape appeared behind them, and Harry pulled his mother's skirt along the winding road. It was a peaceful morning. Harry bought books, a cauldron, a set of potion vials and ingredients, robes, an owl, and other useful school supplies. Ollivander's was the last stop of necessary items, and the one Harry was most eager to get to. "Ah, Mrs. Snape, I remember when you first walked in my door, and you too Mr. Snape. Although back then, I would never have guessed that this was how your futures would end up. Mister Harry, how nice it is to see you. The last time, well, you were such a little baby. Now, let's see what we can find for you," Ollivander said, looking at Harry with his grey eyes, causing Harry to hide behind his mother.

After many times of trial and error, Harry was beginning to feel disheartened, "Mum, what if there has been a mistake?" Ollivander sighed heavily, and pulled out another stack of wands, "Never have I met someone as difficult to place as you. Just remember boy, the wand chooses the wizard." He handed Harry a wand with a Phoenix feather core. A sudden warmth spread throughout his body. Waving the wand above his head, he dimmed the lights around the shop and brought them back brighter than ever. "I think you found your partner son," Severus said, placing his hand lovingly on his son's shoulder. It was an odd image for the passerby: Lily in her light colored outfit, her arm around her husband's lower back, Severus in his usual dark robes, holding his wife close, and their son hugging them both, a perfect balance of each of them. "We can expect great things from you Harry," Ollivander said, retreating to his back office.

XXX

That's all for tonight ya'll. Probably won't update for another week. Have a friend's wedding to prepare for.

3

WeasleyWriter225


	4. King's Cross

Harry paced the house. It was the day before they had to leave for the train station. He still didn't understand it all, but certain things made more sense. Joining his parents in the sitting room, he questioned them about Hogwarts. It wasn't until midnight they finally put the young boy to bed. As Lily and Severus laid in bed, Lily grew ever more agitated. "What is bothering you dove," her husband asked running his hand over her arm. "There are a few things my love. First off, I know we will be up there with Harry during the day, but I have a feeling he will get himself into trouble. The Weasleys have four of their children up there, and the twins promised to keep an eye on him, but they are thirteen, how much can they do?" Severus nodded in agreement, knowing she was right, but he also knew Harry would be fine. James Potter has a daughter that is Harry's age, so the most trouble he would get into is with her. Just as he was about to point this out, Lily cut in, "I'm pregnant." Any real thoughts he once held disappeared as he soaked in what she said. "Are you sure Lily dear," he asked cautiously. Delivering Harry wasn't easy, she was lucky to be alive. Lily nodded in excitement and cuddle into her husband's chest.

"Dad! Mom! Dad! Mom," Harry's voice carried through their door. Severus blinked his eyes and looked at the alarm clock groaning. His son was two hours early. "Go back to bed Harry," he responded, but Harry burst in. "I made breakfast daddy," he said giggling. Severus sighed and kissed his wife awake. She stirred and looked so beautiful in the dawning sun that he wished he could freeze time right there. "Alright baby, let's go see what you made," a sleepy Lily whispered as she wrapped a bathrobe around herself. When they entered the kitchen, Harry had made waffles, and they were delicious. When 9:00 rolled around, they piled into the car and drove off to the station.

Upon their arrival, they pulled into a deserted alley a few blocks away. Lily instructed Harry to get out of the vehicle. A confused Harry grabbed out his trunk and his owl and watched as his father shrunk the car into the size of a model and put it in his suitcase. Severus grabbed his hand and walked him through the train station. "Now son, I know that your mother and I have explained a lot to you in the last month, but understand this: it is up to you to do what is right." Harry nodded and began looking for Platform 9 ¾. Lily grabbed her husband's hand and steered them to the barrier. She kissed Severus and changed her grasp to Harry's hand, and casually walked him straight at the wall. The fear flashed in his momentarily before he heard the whistle of the steam engine.

In front of the compartment doors, Lily crouched down to her son's level, "Harry, You have the blood of a Gryffindor, and a Slytherin. In either house you will belong. If you end up in one of the others, that is okay to! Please write us tomorrow and let us know how your first night went." She kissed his forehead just as he was bombarded with a pile of red headed children. Percy shook Lily's hand and was sure to show her his Prefect badge, while the twins, Fred and George, smothered Harry with hugs and troublesome plans. Ron comforted his little sister who wasn't ready to once again say good bye to her brothers.

Severus didn't join into the good byes. The adult Weasleys were still iffy about him, so he kept his distance and looked around the platform. His gaze met Lucious Malfoy's and then fell on his son. Draco had turned into quite the young man. His build and attitude reflected his father, but his eyes and slight kindness that shown through were clearly his mother's doing. Just as he was about to head over to congratulate his godson, his path was blocked by none other than James Potter, the hatred still shining through strong. "Snivy, how are you? This is my daughter, Erin." Severus couldn't resist, "Where is her mother Potter?" James ushered his child closer to Harry and turned back to his enemy, "You are lucky Erin was distracted. Her mother is a very tender subject." Snape snickered, "This is why you don't mate with muggles James! You are very a very VERY respected bloodline. The Peverell line, is legendary. You added a blemish to that tree. For shame." James' face flushed red, "Snape, need I remind you of Lily's heritage? Your type isn't supposed to even look at them yet there stands Harry, and Lily with YOUR ring adorning her finger instead of mine. Explain that."

Severus didn't even realize he had hit James. Luckily, Lily was able to stop him before the law enforcement had to be called. "Damn you both," Lily cried, the tears spilling over. She spun around, kissed her son, and asked Molly to make sure he got on the train in time. Then, she was gone. Severus' heart fell, he knew where she was going, and it was the last place she needed to be. James looked at his rival's face and knew she had gone to Sirius. In the last few years, he had fallen into heavy drinking and was very unstable.

The kids piled on to the train and blew kisses from the windows as they pulled away. Once the initial excitement died down, Harry looked around his train car. There was his life-long friend Ron Weasley and the beautiful but dangerous Erin Potter. They sat there chatting away about which house they wanted, how excited they were for which classes, and mostly the quidditch games. Suddenly, their compartment door opened and there stood a boy with a round face and an odd twitch to him. He nervously asked if they had seen a toad, and was disappointed to find out they hadn't. Once he left, all eyes fell on Harry. "What," he asked nervously. "That was Neville Longbottom Harry," Ron said, his ears turning pink. "Okay? What is your point?" Erin giggled, "You both were attacked by You-Know-Who! The two of you are going to be something special!" Harry rolled his eyes, he had heard all this before. "You make it sound like I'm going to marry him Erin! Don't say that again!"

The rest of the train ride they met Hermione Granger, who Harry prodded Ron about once she left because he caught on that Ron was crushing hard and they also crossed paths with Draco Malfoy, who Harry didn't seem to mind, but the others did. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, all the possible drama melted away and the first years were amazed at what they saw.

XXX

I know its short, but I fractured my knee and the pain killers are kicking my butt.

3 WeasleyWriter225


End file.
